The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical switches for electrosurgical instruments, as well as other non-medical devices, include one or more tactile push buttons to activate the instrument. For example, certain instruments employ one button for a left-handed operator and a second button for a right-handed operator. Among the literature that can pertain to this technology include, for example, the following patent documents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,754; 5,376,765; 6,303,887; 6,880,989; 6,911,608; 6,998,554; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0140164, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for an instrument to include a switch mechanism that accommodates ambidextrous operation of the instrument.